Flags are commonly displayed on vehicles to convey messages, advertisements, slogans, origin of country, and other means of communication. These types of flags generally are attached to a flag attachment device, which further attaches to a vehicle, usually at a top portion of a car window. Examples of flag attachment devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,974 to Seeder (1995), which discloses a flag mount that attaches to a flag assembly by means of two spring legs at one end of the flag assembly, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,916 to Kolvites et al. (1996), which discloses a flag display device that attaches to a mount by means of a base member, a plurality of legs, and a suction cup. Flags of this nature consist of many parts, making the cost of producing them expensive. In addition, the types of flags that attach to these attachment devices are generally comprised of a flat, yet flexible piece of material such as cloth. Since this type of material bends and forms waves created by air turbulence surrounding a moving vehicle, the cloth material creates distortion of the flag's message, such that an observer has difficulty observing and understanding the flag's intended message.
It is therefore apparent that there exists a need in the art for an improved flag assembly that displays an intended form of communication more effectively, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture due to a minimal number of parts, and is sufficiently durable to withstand damage caused by air turbulence and exposure to adverse weather conditions.